Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote. Featured Article *Imperalux #I have spent a lot of time and effort developing his backstory please read it, before you pass him up. Liopleurodon 02:29, August 23, 2011 (UTC) #A quite well constructed page. J97Auditore 17:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) *Vorox (Echo 1) #A great redoing of the canon race, in my opinion. I always hated that the Vorox were just "dumb beasts", so I made this to make them truly intelligent, but just aloof from the normal ways of Glatorian and Agori. --Echo 1 (sig pending) #This could be one of the most detailed, well-written articles on the entire Wiki. Good job. Baterra1202 Featured Image *File:P8080009.JPG #The Battle of Odinax - one of my best images #'J97Auditore' 17:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 11:05, August 26, 2011 (UTC) *File:Ultimute Dume Epic.png #Just a photoshop edit by yours truly. *File:SAM_2287.jpg #Apartment maintenance is always necessary--[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 19:20, August 23, 2011 (UTC) #--'Recgameboy' | "You little horse." 22:44, August 23, 2011 (UTC) *File:VID11829.jpg #Probably one of my best photos. It's not the best entry, but it's good competition. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 00:43, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Featured Story *Guardian of the Dead Souls #Probably the most well-written of my stories. Liopleurodon 02:06, August 23, 2011 (UTC) #Honestly, one of the better stories on here, compared to many, and quite long in a short period of time. O_O -The Mad Header 20:11, August 23, 2011 (UTC) #I enjoy this one =) 21:10, August 23, 2011 (UTC) *Evils Unbound #--[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 07:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) #Sorry, Lio, but I prefer this one... Varkanax ''' 11:56, August 23, 2011 (UTC) #The Evil Chicken is Coming!!!!!!!!! 15:02, August 23, 2011 (UTC) #J97Auditore' 17:22, August 23, 2011 (UTC) #ODST! 17:40, August 23, 2011 (UTC) # #Ooh yes! --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 11:06, August 26, 2011 (UTC) *Forgotten Revenge # Featured Creation *Magnon #I put '''a lot of work into this raiders football player him, and making him fully customized; he is probably my best MOC What about it, guys? Liopleurodon 02:15, August 23, 2011 (UTC) * Chaos Atraks #I worked A LOT (3 months) on him, and I believe he's one of my best MOCs. Vote for him ? The Soulbreaker 11:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 11:19, August 26, 2011 (UTC) *Sephrinoth #I just thought maybe after I've received such great feed back on him and since he's been on this wiki for a good while that he could be featured just once.Angel of death take me ' ' 15:17, August 23, 2011 (UTC) #Baterra1202 *Jareroden #My greatest MOC to date. J97Auditore 17:23, August 23, 2011 (UTC) #I Agree. --'Recgameboy' | "You little horse." 23:23, August 23, 2011 (UTC) *Rahkshi of Heat Vision #I'm going to guess this is the sixth or fifth time I've nominated this, and I'm about to just drop the idea until I revise him. I made the custom torso with no outline in mind. This is probably the one MOC I put the most effort into, excluding a few, and I see it as one of my best MOCs available to see online. Shadowmaster 00:37, August 24, 2011 (UTC) #THE RAHKSHI IS BACK! ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 00:38, August 25, 2011 (UTC) *Shadowplayer #The MOC that I put the most effort into, and is my personal best. Shadowplayer, the crazed assassin who just happens to be my self moc. Featured Trivia *Imperalux's character is based partially off of real life astronomer Carl Sagan. #- #Carl Sagan? I would never have guessed that! --Dinobot, Maximize!!! 23:23, August 23, 2011 (UTC) *Glacund and Azon are Jaller's only friends (excluding Rosalina). #Sad, but true. --'Recgameboy' | "You little horse." 23:26, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Featured Quote #—[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|TDS|AAoW) #Liopleurodon 06:01, August 23, 2011 (UTC) #Does anyone realize the first is a Kung-Fu Panda Ripoff? ODST! 02:34, August 24, 2011 (UTC) #Now I Do. --'Recgameboy' | '"You little' 'horse."' 02:36, August 24, 2011 (UTC) #Well, if I'd realized that, I wouldn't have voted for it. :Actually, the first quote was ''used in Kung-Fu Panda. The origins are much older, I believe. (BTW, I'm just commenting. No vote yet. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 00:39, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Featured User *Matoro1 # I'm surprised he hasn't been featured yet # YES. J97Auditore 17:23, August 23, 2011 (UTC) # Totally. 'Varkanax ' 17:49, August 23, 2011 (UTC) # As per above. #This guy is a great photographer/MOCist/storywriter. He definitely deserves this! --Dinobot, Maximize!!! 23:23, August 23, 2011 (UTC)